1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an exhaust gas control apparatus for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
An exhaust gas control apparatus carrying a catalyst capable of controlling exhaust gas is disposed on a path of an exhaust pipe so that hazardous substances contained in the exhaust gas emitted from an internal combustion engine are removed. A temperature of the catalyst needs to be maintained at a temperature suitable for catalyst activation (hereinafter, referred to as a “catalyst activation temperature”) so that the efficiency of a hazardous substance removal by the catalyst is enhanced.
However, a temperature of the exhaust gas is relatively low immediately after operation initiation, and thus it takes time for the catalyst temperature to reach the activation temperature. There is room for improvement in this regard.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-21488 (JP 2012-21488 A) discloses an exhaust gas control apparatus provided with an electric heating catalyst that can be heated by energization. In addition, according to JP 2012-21488 A, a downstream side catalyst portion is disposed downstream of the electric heating catalyst.